I Will L I V E for You
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura left during her elementary school years and now she returns to finish her senior year. But when she returns, nothing is what it used to be. Not even the world around her.


**I Will L I V E for You**

_Okay I know what you're thinking: Why would you start another story. lol well I'm kinda lost with my others. I've rewritten them so many times and not getting anywhere, and then this came to my mind. So I hope this is as good as I am hoping it will be._

* * *

A pink-haired girl stopped to look up at the giant building that stood before her. Konoha High. The teen smiled before she started to climb the stairs. It was to be her senior year at this high school. Sakura was not new to this school district, however, but had left in her elementary years due to her father's new job. But this year, due to the recession and all of the big jobs closing, her family was forced to come back and mostly stay in Konoha.

Sakura wondered the halls, seeing many familiar faces and also having some 'hello's' and waves in her direction as she walked through the crowded hallways. As she turned down the hall that led to the office, a familiar voice called for her. Turning around, a smile was brought to her face when she saw the blonde-haired girl running towards her. "Ino!"

The two quickly enveloped each other into a giant bear hug. They began to laugh before they separated and smiled at each other. "How have things been, girl?"

"The same I guess. Going from city to city really isn't the life for me."

Ino laughed at her friend's response. "We've really missed you, Sakura. Trust me, Naruto hasn't been the same. I mean, yeah he has been his bubbly self, but . . . you know. He's changed a lot from elementary school."

"I can't wait to see everyone. I can't even begin to think how much they've changed."

"Oh, you'll meet them. But, where were you going before?"

"I have to go to the office. My schedule and locker number are there."

"Okay, I'll walk with you."

The two continued down the crowded hallways until they finally made it to the office doors. They slowly walked into the quiet room. "Can I help you?"

Sakura looked at the dark-haired woman sitting at the front desk. "I'm here for my schedule."

"Name please."

"Sakurs Haruno."

The brown-haired woman got up from her chair and walked over to a file cabinet and started to look through several manila folders. She walked back with a few papers and handed them to Sakura. "I hope you find everything okay around here, Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she took the papers. Right as the two girls were about to leave, another door at the other side of the office suddenly swung open. They looked to see another teen stomp out of the room. "You better listen, Sabaku!"

"That's Gaara. He and his siblings moved here while you were gone. Trust me; you don't want to get involved with him."

Sakura watched as the red-head walked towards them, bumping into Sakura as he walked out the door. Shivers were sent down her spine. Besides his nasty aroma, he felt icy cold. She would make sure that she would stand clear of him. Ino nudged her in the shoulder and the two continued to exit the office. "I guess a lot of things have changed since the last time I was here."

"You just have to keep in mind that it isn't elementary school anymore. We're in high school, things are bound to change."

"Yeah, I guess it's just I haven't seen any of you guys for a long time, and you don't want things to change."

Ino smiled as she grabbed the papers from Sakura's hands. She quickly read through the information on the slip. "Huh, well aren't you lucky. Your locker is right by Naruto's. He's going to be ecstatic."

Sakura laughed as they walked over to her locker. She looked at the paper and then back at the locker before putting in her combination. "So you have chemistry first. That'll be exciting."

"I don't really think you mean it," Sakura laughed.

"And I don't really think you can hear my sarcasm."

The two parted their way as the first bell rang. She walked down the hall to where her chemistry class was. Standing outside the classroom door was who she assumed to be her teacher. "Ah, you must be Miss Haruno. Please, follow me."

Sakura followed the gray-haired man into the classroom where several students were already sitting at their tables. She could feel their eyes on her as the teacher led her to his desk. "This will work out perfectly. With you joining us, we now have an even number of students in this class, which means, even number of partners." The gray-haired man set down a book in front of her. "This will be your textbook. Your seat will be right next to Gaara."

Sakura could feel her body turn cold. Sure she didn't know the guy, but from what Ino mentioned to her, and from what she saw earlier, she didn't want anything to do with him. Gathering every ounce of courage she had, Sakura walked towards the back of the classroom where the red-head was sitting. As she sat down, she could feel his cold glare piercing through her. _'This is going to be a very bad day,'_ she thought.

* * *

Sakura opened her locker and started to put away her books. She heard the locker open next to her, but she didn't pay attention to it. Sighing, she shut her locker before jumping back. A blonde-haired teen stood in front of her with his eyes wide open. The pink-haired girl smiled when she knew who it was. "Naruto!"

She almost felt as if she was going to cry as she gave him a hug. Sakura noticed that he was now a few inches taller than she. Something she always picked on him for. "It's been so long."

Naruto grinned. "Seems like forever, hasn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure it has been forever," Sakura mentioned as she pulled away.

"Where are you heading?"

"I have lunch next."

"Same with me, I'll take you there."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

"Listen, you _have_ to pull through with this. We've spent too many years preparing for this moment, and we can't let it be blown away because _you_ couldn't control yourself. I thought you were stronger than this?"

The teen pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know why. And seeing the _others_ look at her with greed-filled eyes disgusts me. We need to hurry the plan up."

"We cannot rush this. If we were to speed through this, it would jeopardize _everything_."

"We have no choice but to hurry this up. If _they_ get to her first we are _all_ in the _trouble_."

The girl sighed. "Okay, listen; just try to keep it together a little longer. We _will_ get through this."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura called as she left the halls and started to head towards her new house.

When she turned onto her street, she saw a group of teens her age standing around. Sakura gulped as she picked up her pace and hurried past the group. "Hey."

'_Crap,'_ she thought. She slowly turned around to see a dark-haired teen walking towards her. "You're Sakura, right?"

Sakura continued to look at the boy. For some reason he looked oddly familiar. "Yes," she slowly answered.

The boy grinned. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Sasuke. I was in your class in fourth grade."

'_That's where he's from!'_ she thought. "Oh, yes I remember you. I'm sorry, but I really need to get going."

Sakura quickly turned and hurried towards her house.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she breathed in the cool night air. It was around six o'clock at night, and her parents had left to do some shopping, she decided to walk around and get to know the area better. She continued down her street when she stopped and noticed a small dirt path leading to the woods. Smiling, she walked down the path and to the woods. She walked through the trees looking at the wildlife that passed by. A large creature quickly ran in front of her, causing Sakura to stop and look for the animal, but when she tried looking for the creature, it was already gone. "It looked like a dog," Sakura spoke aloud.

Shrugging it off, she kept walking through the forest, but that's when she saw it. The dog-like creature attacking something on the ground. Leaning against a nearby tree, she saw that the dog was actually pinning down a person. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. _'It's the red-head.'_ She continued to watch as Gaara kicked the dog in the stomach, sending it flying back. But what Sakura saw next, almost made her gasp out loud. The giant dog rolled along the ground before suddenly taking on a different shape. _'Sasuke!'_

She couldn't believe what was happening. It had to be a dream. Sakura watched as the red-head ran and pinned Sasuke against a tree. She suddenly threw her hand to her mouth when she heard herself gasp. She felt fear fill her body as icy jade eyes stared back at her. And she did what she could only do.

She ran.

* * *

_So I hope that is was a good start._

_R&R_


End file.
